Residents of Odd
Phineas and Ferb washed their house by rapidly spinning it and using a fire hose. Candace was still inside, became dizzy and passed out. When she awoke, she was in a land called Odd, which was very similar to the book she had been reading shortly before, The Wizard of Oz. There, she met many of the people she knew, appearing as residents of Odd. ("Wizard of Odd") Perry the Platypus After waking up in Odd, Candace found Perry the Platypus standing on top of her. Perry accompanied her on her journey, taking on the role of Toto, and appeared as a secret agent. Patchkins Members of the Fireside Girls appeared as the Patchkins, which live in Patchkin Land. They are light blue-skinned girls with hair in different shades of blue. Each wore a variation of their Fireside Girl uniform. Most of the Fireside Girls were present along with three other Patchkins: *Gretchen *Fireside Girl (blond) *Adyson Sweetwater *Holly *Ginger Hirano *Milly *Katie *a Patchkin with curled hair and a small top hat The Patchkin with the top hat served as spokesperson, introducing them to Candace and revealing that the Little Witch Suzy had been squished under a house. She then ended her speech by spitting and announcing, "I have saliva". Little Witch Suzy Described as "Little Witch Suzy was a louse. Now she's squished under a house" by the Patchkin spokesperson. All that is seen of her is her feet sticking out from under the house, wearing striped socks and red rubber boots. Despite frequent calls that she was okay, no one tried to lift the house off her. Little Witch Suzy is the equivalent of Jeremy's little sister, Suzy. This explains why Candace imagined her squished under a house, and why she was called a louse. Good Witch Isabella appeared as the Good Witch, traveling in a floating hollow eyeball. The Good Witch used magic to transfer Suzy's boots onto Candace, which the Doofenwarlock coveted. After Candace sought how to bust her brothers, the Good Witch directed her to take The Yellow Sidewalk to see the Wizard in Bustopolis. According to the Wizard, she tells everyone to "take the Yellow Sidewalk". Doofenwitchwarlock Doofenwitchwarlock arrived to claim Little Witch Suzy's boots. When the Good Witch put the boots on Candace, he vowed to get them from her and her "little platypus, too". Since he does not have any real power in Patchkin Land apart from the power of positive thinking, he headed back to his castle. He is frequently called "Doofenwitch" and he protests each time that he is a warlock because "it's a robe, not a dress". He has an army of flying squirrels at his command, but they cannot travel very fast due to flying in tiny airplanes. He also has a spider monkey (or a monkey-spider, he's not quite sure which it is) that helped trap Agent P in a spiderweb. At Bustopolis, he was given the red rubber boots and celebrated that he was "going to go steppin' tonight". His song is cut short when a house drops on him and out steps a girl and a dog. Phineas and Ferb Moments after Candace insisted that her brothers were behind her trip to Odd, they appeared from behind a hill, folding it up like a theater backdrop. As she ran to catch them, the scenery straightened back up and she started running up the hill. At this point, Candace started her journey to see the Wizard. Throughout Candace's trip, they offered her alternative ways of getting to Bustopolis that were more fun, but each time Candace rebuffed them, choosing to stay on the Yellow Sidewalk. The alternatives included: * a beautiful horse path through a candy forest with genetically engineered unicorns to ride * a frozen non-dairy sidewalk through an ice cream canyon that can be licked and skated on * a bouncy blue sidewalk * an air-powered travel tube ("the fun way to the top" of Bustopolis) Nerd crow In a corn field, Candace met Baljeet in the form of the Nerd crow, which would scare off crows since they would not want to be seen with someone so uncool. He attempted to express his desire to be cool in a song, but she cut him off and reluctantly invited him to travel with her. At Bustopolis, he is given sunglasses in lieu of coolness since it is "such a rare and indefinable quality" and advised not to over-sell faking coolness. Tinman The Tinman was seen along the trip to Bustopolis. Candace was discouraged from getting it working again by the Jeremy tree standing nearby. Later, she sang a song that featured him. Jeremy tree Jeremy was found standing near the lumberjack, appearing as a tree. After Candace invited him to go with her to Bustopolis, he expressed that his wish from the Wizard would be a "Tree Related Wish". The Nerd crow protested that the Jeremy tree was allowed to sing and he wasn't, but Candace quickly shushed him. He later learns that he was only wearing a tree costume and couldn't see that because he was completely delusional. After the costume is removed, he finds out that he is in his underwear. He also briefly appeared in "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets". He is the only resident of odd to appear after "Wizard of Odd". Stacy owl In a "terrifying beast bog" (with saliva), the group saw Stacy in the form of an owl. Lion-Tiger-Bear Guy A few seconds later, Buford appeared as "a combination lion, tiger and bear", which prompted the traditional "oh, my" reaction from Candace and her companions. He responded with, "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that", another traditional response. Candace reluctantly offered to let yet another person accompany her on her trip. He dramatically proclaimed, "I want nothin'." At Bustopolis, he was given a ham sandwich, which he realized he really did want. Doofenwitchwarlock's guards The Doofenwitchwarlock has an army of guards that are able to rapidly assemble into formation when called. One guard seems to have a relaxed attitude about the dress code, appearing first in his underwear, then later in a pink gorilla suit. The guards never have been asked what they want to do and have had time to work up a musical number about not being asked what they want to do. They looked, a bit, like Roger. Monogram fairy Major Monogram appeared via Agent P's communicator. He suggested "inter-agency cooperation" to help rescue Candace and to capture the Doofenwitch. A moment later, he discovers what he is wearing and asks, "Wait, why am I a fairy?" The Wizard After declining Phineas and Ferb's "fun way to the top" of Bustopolis and climbing all 7,500 stairs, Candace sees the Wizard, her mother, on a large view-screen. When Candace insists her brothers be busted for what they did, the Wizard says that those projects sounded fun. Candace says that she didn't have any fun because she was following the Good Witch's instructions, to which the Wizard replies "Oh, her. That's what she tells everybody." "The joy is in the journey, you know." As Candace figures out that she could have had fun if she just stepped off the Yellow Sidewalk and joined her "doofus brothers", the Wizard confirms it: "On the nosey. Loosen up, sweetheart. Remember to have fun along the way. Summer won't last forever." Spider Monkey The Spider-Monkey (or Monkey-Spider) was the pet/aide of Doofenwitchwarlock. It caught Perry in a web. He worked on Doofenwitch's Wicked Witch (Warlock) Castle. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Dream characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Teens Category:Adults Category:Seniors Category:R Category:Look Alikes Category:Isabella Lookalikes Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Lookalikes Category:Baljeet Lookalikes Category:Perry Lookalikes Category:Linda Lookalikes Category:Buford Lookalikes Category:Animals Category:Villains Category:Fireside Girls Lookalikes Category:Monogram Lookalikes Category:Jeremy Lookalikes